Calendario de vida
by KitsuDei
Summary: El calendario de España, al principio, resulta ser un conjunto de hojas monocromáticas con sus infaltables meses y números; pero luego obtiene colores semejantes al arcoíris. -ONE SHOT- "Porque mi vida tomó color al amarte". ¡Fluff!


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen pero, al contrario, el fic sí es de mi pertenencia._

_Pairing(s): Spamano = España (Antonio Fernández Carriedo) e Italia del Sur (Romano/Lovino Vargas)._

_Notas: _Hola gente bonita. He aquí otra flasheada mía. Espero que sea de su agrado, sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

One-shot

**Calendario de vida**

España dejó las llaves en el llavetero y se sentó en su silla favorita, frente al escritorio. Miró el primer cajón de dicho mueble y lo abrió. Dentro había gran cantidad de lápices y lapiceras, también sacapuntas y gomas de borrar. En resumen, cualquier elemento de la utilería básica de escritorio. España escarbó todos esos útiles y tomó un abandonado calendario que se encontraba en el fondo del profundo cajón. Comenzó a pasar las hojas, ojeándolas de una manera rápida y sin prestar mucha atención en los primeros meses.

Sí, era un calendario abandonado, ya que no estaba escrito y sólo había unas pocas fechas resaltadas, las cuales iluminaban el monocromático papel y le daba un poco de vida y color.

Sostuvo la mirada fija en el último día remarcado. Un tres de Noviembre.

- Hace mucho que no voy a visitar a Romano - Murmuró. Se puso de pie enérgicamente y se desperezó - Bien, ¡Ya es hora! - Exclamó con tono alegre.

Caminó nuevamente hacia el llavetero y tomó las llaves, seleccionó una y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta por la que, minutos antes, había ingresado, giró la llave y la puerta se abrió, España la empujó un poco y salió de su casa.

Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta del italiano. Extendió un poco su brazo y golpeó; pero, al hacerlo, la puerta se abrió hasta por la mitad. Al español le pareció raro esto, ya que sabía que a Romano le molestaba cualquier puerta abierta.

Abrió completamente el portón, empujándolo con la mano y vio que todo estaba echo un desastre. Bueno, eso era común, ya que, como todos sabemos, a Romano no se le daba bien el aseo. Lo extraño era que, normalmente, lo que encontraba en el suelo o repartido por doquier era ropa y cosas de vestimenta, pero, en esta ocasión no sólo había ese tipo de cosas, sino que también papeles, libros y algunos adornos, los cuales estaban en medio del pasillo, haciendo pensar que los objetos habían sido arrojados ya que no se encontraba ubicado ningún mueble en ese lugar. España se preocupó al ver esto y empezó a gritar el nombre del supuesto propietario de dicho desastre.

- Romano... - Susurró - ¡ROMANO! - Gritó, empezando a correr por el pasillo, intentando no pisar los adornos, porque esquivar el resto de las cosas era imposible para un ser sin la habilidad de volar, ni siquiera servía poder caminar por las paredes, puesto que, anda a saber cómo, también había cosas en ellas.

Revisó cada cuarto y cada rincón, pero no había rastros del italiano.

Volvió a ingresar en la habitación del menor y se sentó en la cama.

¿Y si había sido una persecución la culpable del desastre?

¿Por qué Romano no está en su casa?

¿Y si le hicieron algo?

¿Y si lo secuestraron?

Preguntas de este tipo recorrían el cerebro del español y no le dejaban respirar adecuadamente. Sentía que su corazón le temblaba al tener esos horribles pensamientos. Llevó su mano al rostro y se refregó los ojos. No podía ser, ¡Simplemente no podía ser!

En ese momento escuchó un murmullo proveniente de su izquierda. Dirigió su vista a dicha dirección y divisó un amplio placar de cuatro puertas. Sin dudarlo caminó hacia el mueble y abrió la primer puerta. Nada, sólo ropa. Lo mismo hizo con la segunda, pero sin obtener resultados diferentes y lo mismo ocurrió con la tercera. Miró la cuarta y, aún más decidido que al principio, la abrió, aunque con un poco de dificultad, estaba algo dura. Al abrirla un cuerpo le cayó encima.

- Romano... - Susurró, abrazando al cuerpo.

Agarró al italiano entre sus brazos y caminó hacia la cama, dejándolo allí y él arrodillándose enfrente, para observarlo.

- Tonto, casi haces que me muera de un infarto - Le susurró, jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello. Luego se puso de pie. - Voy a cocinar, no me tardo, Romanito - Dijo al aire, ya que el aludido estaba completamente dormido.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y notó que estaba tendido en su cama, tapado con sábanas, sobre su suave colchón y no dentro de ese polvoriento e incómodo placar lleno de mugre.

Olió el aire y una pequeña sonrisa se adueñó de sus serias facciones. Con esa sencilla olfateada no hizo ni falta preguntarse quién demonios lo había sacado de ahí; puesto que sólo había una persona que con su simple aroma podía hacerlo sentir tan fuera de la realidad, en pocas palabras, tan extrañamente bien.

Pero antes de ir a hablar con el español necesitaba, urgentemente, ir a conversar con el retrete. Sepa Dios cuánto tiempo se aguantó las ganas de ir al baño.

Al salir de dicho lugar, caminó hasta el pasillo. Wow, estaba todo ordenado... Que extraño.

- ¡Romano, te despertaste! - Gritó alegremente España, al verlo ahí parado. A lo que el otro se asustó un poco - ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo? - Le preguntó.

- Pues... ahora que lo mencionas... Me duele el cuello, la espalda, la rodilla izquierda, tengo un moretón en la entrepierna derecha, me molestan ambas muñecas y mis oídos están algo tapados - Informó - Pero estoy bien, he estado peor, bastardo - Agregó - Por cierto... ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?, ¿y **mi mugre** dónde demonios está? -

- Bueno, tú estabas roncando... -

- ¡Yo no ronco! - Gritó Romano, pero España lo ignoró y siguió hablando.

- Y recién había puesto a cocinar la paella, por lo que tardaría en cocinarse, entonces decidí ponerme a ordenar un poco para matar el tiempo - Explicó - Pero creo que tú deberías decirme qué pasó aquí y porqué estabas en el armario -

- Pues verás... -

Y aquí la explicación en _Flash-back_ sobre lo sucedido el día anterior_._

_Romano estaba parado en el pasillo insultando a Alemania mentalmente hasta que alguien golpeó su puerta, ya que, al escuchar el ruido, sus insultos se centraron en el posible golpeador. Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par._

_- ¡Francia!, ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí? - Gritó, sorprendidamente asustado._

_- ¡Roma~, pero qué manera de recibir al tío Francis! - Lloriqueó Francia, tirándosele luego, encima al italiano._

_- ¡S-suéltame, asqueroso borracho! - Le gritó, intentando empujar al (notablemente) ebrio lejos de él, pero no podía._

_- Vamos, sólo un ratito... - Insistió el rubio._

_- ¡NO! - Volvió a gritarle, pero Francia lo empujó un poco para atrás, colocando a Lovino sobre la mesa y tirando las cosas que estaban sobre ésta al suelo. - ¡¿QUÉ HACES? - _

_- No pasa nada.. - Le dijo Francia, sonriendo de una manera espeluznante. Entonces, el ojiazul acercó su mano a la cabeza de Romano, dirigiéndose peligrosamente al rulito que allí habitaba._

_- ¡DETENTE! - Exclamo al notar eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las pálidas manos del pervertido del vino se habían posado en su rebelde mechoncito de pelo. - ¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritó el italiano, pegándole una cachetada muuuuy fuerte al rubio que hizo que la cabeza de éste gire. Romano separó al francés como pudo y se alejó corriendo más rápido que un rayo. Pero Francia, insistente como es, lo persiguió, por lo que Lovino comenzó a arrojarle todo lo que veía, pero Francis no se daba por vencido, entonces terminaron en el cuarto del italiano y Francia volvió a acercársele peligrosamente, con sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Entonces Romano corrió hasta el armario y se metió en la cuarta división. Esperó un rato hasta que notó que el francés ya no estaba, pero, cuando intentó salir no pudo. La puerta del armario se había trabado._

_Fin Flash-back._

Cuando Romano terminó de contarle esa vergonzosa situación pasada al español, lo miró. Éste lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco.

- ¿¡Y por qué demonios me miras así! - Alzó la voz, por lo que España cerró la boca y su cara volvió a ser "normal", por unos segundos.

Antonio, al reaccionar, tomó los hombros de Romano y lo acercó hacia él.

- ¿Te hizo todo eso...?, ¿Pero estás bien? - Le preguntó, bastante preocupado. - ¿Romano? Estás temblando... - Notó el español y se preocupó aún más.

Sí, Romano estaba temblando. En el momento en que España lo tomó y lo acercó a él, Romano no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso por la cercanía y que España lo sostenga tan fuertemente lo ponía peor... como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

- ¡Romano! - Dijo en un tono más alto España, intentando hacer que el aludido le responda. A lo que Romano si reaccionó, pero de una forma algo brusca. Le pegó una cachetada al español. Pero ambos se sorprendieron por esa acción.

Romano quiso morir en ese instante... Le había pegado a España una cachetada bastante sonora y el otro... no le había echo nada. Su mano tembló y al igual su corazón. Él nunca le pegaría a España de ese modo y sin ninguna razón, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Sus ojos se humedecieron.

- n..no - Intentó articular el italiano, pero España lo interrumpió.

- Creo que lo que necesitas un masaje - Le dijo, sonriéndole. Claro que no, Romano no quería un masaje. Si se ponía así por un simple agarrón a través de la ropa, ¿qué haría si España le tocaba la piel directamente, sin ropa de por medio? Explotaría, sí, explotaría.

- No... - Contestó, desviando la mirada hacia abajo - Perdona.. yo no quise golpearte, no se porqué lo hice... - Susurró.

España sintió una punzada en el corazón por las palabras que el menor pronunció... Tan lentamente que pareciera que si el viento le iba en contra en ese instante, nada se hubiera escuchado.

- No es tu culpa Romano, yo invadí tu espacio personal, lo tuyo sólo fue un acto reflejo... - Tranquilizó - Pero me alegro de eso, sino cualquiera se te acercaría y me molestaría - Rió.

Lovino al escuchar esa última oración levantó la cabeza y lo miró interrogante. España volvió a reír, pero más nerviosamente que antes.

- Verás, eres como mi hijo, siempre te cuidé y no quiero que los pervertidos te ataquen -

"Eres como mi hijo". Eso fue algo muy cruel que ninguno de los dos quería escuchar. Porque para sus adentros, cada uno sabía que nunca podría ser así su relación. Porque el sentimiento que ellos se tenían era mucho más profundo que uno familiar. Romano volvió a agachar su cabeza.

- Bastardo... - Susurró, de una forma casi inaudible.

- ¿Eh..? -

- ¡NUNCA PODRÁ SER ASÍ! - Gritó, levantando la cabeza de una forma tan veloz que las lágrimas se desprendieron de su rostro. - ¡NUNCA!, ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? DECIR ESAS COSAS... ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! -

- Romano... - Susurró. El aludido lo miró con furia. - No llores... - España lo abrazó. - Tienes razón... Nunca podrá ser así... - Se separó un poco del menor para poder tomar su rostro con una de sus manos y limpiar las lágrimas con sus dedos - Soy un estúpido, perdóname -

- ¿Q-Qué... qué quieres decir? - Preguntó, dejando de llorar.

España se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia abajo.

- Romano... Yo te amo - Dijo, finalmente. El aludido se quedó mirándolo, neutralmente, haciendo que el español se ponga nervioso. - La-lamento decírtelo tan repentina mente... es-es que yo... -

- Sí... - Interrumpió el menor - Yo también te amo, pero... no como a un padre - Confesó, volviendo a agachar la cabeza. Antonio agrandó los ojos. Extendió su mano hasta el mentón de Romano y lo levantó un poco, de manera que pudieran verse cara a cara.

- ...Yo tampoco - Le susurró. Las cejas del italiano se arquearon hacia abajo y sus ojos se humedecieron y rápidamente comenzaron a desbordar lágrimas, como anteriormente habían echo. - ¿Qué pasa? - España volvió a preocuparse.

- Eres un bastardo - Pronunció entre lagrimeos continuos - Yo siempre te amé y tú nunca fuiste capaz de darte cuenta. Es más, seguramente que si Francia no hubiera venido estaríamos como siempre juntando tomates, intentando... ignorar nuestros sentimientos... -

España se sintió completamente culpable. Él había estado haciendo sentir de esa forma tan incómoda a Romano y ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello.

- Además... Todas esas malditas veces que le reclamaste a Austria un intercambio, porque yo no hacía nada bien y querías a mi hermano, no sabes cómo detestaba eso. Pero es obvio... Todos lo prefieren a él... porque es perfecto, ¿no? Es obediente, educado, delicado al hablar, estúpido, cocina y hace todo mejor que yo, incluso es extrovertido y... _dulce -_

- Romano - Llamó España.

- ¿Qué? - El aludido lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos irritados de llorar. Parecía bipolar.

- ¿Qué ganas con hacerme sentir culpable? - Preguntó, pero con voz pasiva, sin reprocharlo, sólo era un cuestionamiento como cualquier otro.

- Nada... Pero es que me duele... - Dijo - No era mi intención echarte la culpa, es sólo que... He tenido eso guardado tanto tiempo que ya no lo podía soportar, perdón... -

El español sonrió dulcemente, expresando únicamente ternura y paz en sus ojos.

- Tal vez Veneciano sea más extrovertido - Comentó - Pero no creo que sea el más dulce - Agregó y abrazó a Romano suavemente, pasando su mano por la espalda del menor y con la otra, acariciaba su cabello.

Romano se aferró con fuerza al pecho del español.

- Agáchate un poco - Pidió el italiano.

- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó con curiosidad España.

- Sólo házlo - Contestó. Por lo que el español obedeció.

Lovino pasó delicadamente la yema de sus dedos sobre una de las mejillas del otro y cuando su dedo mayor tocó la húmeda comisura del labio de España se acercó, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, y depositó un dulce beso sobre su boca.

Antonio se sorprendió y se sonrojó, pero Romano se separó antes de que pudiera siquiera asimilar lo ocurrido.

Entonces la vio.

Una mirada que nunca antes había sido capaz de contemplar.

Esa mirada que usó Romano para verlo. _Una mirada llena de brillo y cariño._

Y de una manera u otra, el calendario de España no volvió a tener fechas monocromáticas nunca más.

_Mis ojos sólo brillarán al verte._

_Y mi vida tomó color al amarte._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Notas._

¿Les gustó? Yeah, mi pregunta típica. Pero que va, la cosa es que sea respondida, sino no tendría sentido, you know. Debo decir que disfruté mucho el hacer este one-shot, aunque realmente pensé que llegaría a ser bastante más largo, pero así es la vida, nunca nada resulta como uno lo tiene planeado. Hablando de eso, me dio sed. Así que espero que tengan un lindo día y nos leemos.

¡Saludos!

_Kitsu_.


End file.
